Between Borders
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: AU The border was created to prevent demons from attacking and killing humans. No interaction was allow between the two races, but what happens when Rin, a human girl wakes up in the west, surrounded by demons? How will she react to beings she always believe to be evil? And what will she do when she starts to develop feelings for one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary:**** The border was created to prevent demons from attacking and killing humans. No interaction was allow between the two races, but what happens when Rin, a human girl wakes up in the west, surrounded by demons? How will she react to beings she always believe to be evil? And what will she do when she starts to develop feelings for one of them? **

**She will be someone who understands the difference in the races, someone who is now between borders.**

Between Boarders

_The noise of heavy footsteps and dripping of water is what woke young Rin at dawn, she slowly rise from her futon. Her eldest brother was washing himself with the water basin that laid in the corner of their small hut. The rustle of the blanket sliding off alerted him to her._

"_I didn't mean to wake you," he said apologetically._

_Rin scan the hut and notice that the other two futons were neatly folded on their spot._

"_Where are father and Jiro?"_

"_They headed out."_

"_So early? Why?"_

_His eyes focus solely on the water basin, "Father didn't think it was something to concern yourself with." _

"_What didn't father wanted me to know Shuichi?" She asked in a near panic this time._

_Shuichi sighed, "Today is the day I'll be joining the royal army." _

The noise of chopping follow by cursing is what woke Rin up. She gasped as she remember her dream, no not a dream a memory. It has been 5 years since Shuichi made that announcement. Shuichi try to explain to her that he would be protecting them if he guard the boarders from demons invaders. Rin being 10 years old at time knew how dangerous demons were and what it would mean if they cross this far from the boarders. She however didn't want her big brother to leave and try to tell him that the demons never travel this far east though no matter her plead he went anyway. She only saw him twice after that and she could see his change, he was not as light hearted and he now view everything seriously.

Rin folded her futon neatly and exited the hut, the sun was already high in the sky. She mentally groaned, she overslept again, if she kept this up her father will be most unpleasant. She turned to the sound of chopping and saw her brother Jiro trying to chop fire wood and failing miserably. He either cut them unevenly which makes them useless or he was close to amputating himself, this whole process was followed by cursing. Rin had to stifle a laugh, Jiro was not one for labor much to their father disappointment, he always stated that he will never be able to find a wife if he couldn't do things properly.

"Father will not be pleased with this," She stated as she stared at the uneven fire wood pile to one side.

"Looks like sleepy beauty has finally woken," Jiro teased, he was the second oldest and unlike Shuichi and Rin who look more alike he was different. His hair was a dark black and his eyes were dark green unlike Rin whom eyes were dark brown. From what she heard he look a lot like their decease mother.

Jiro always commented that she had beauty to attract any male. Rin always took the compliment nonchalantly not actually believing his words, though she had many suitors. She took this as being that she was one of the few remaining available females in the village and nothing more. Her father always joke saying that she better marry quickly before she becomes too old that no one would want her. She always brush those words off.

"Stop with your tease," She smile gently as she continued to stare at the uneven logs, "What are you going to do about those?"

Jiro struck the cutting stump with his ax and left it there, "I'm going to use it of course."

Rin sighed, "Jiro, father will scold you for this."

Jiro shrugged, "Not everyone can be the perfect son like Shuichi."

He started resenting him once he left for the army. Their father was as proud as a father could be to know that his son was bringing his family honor. Since Shuichi left, their father was working Jiro harder for him, having him pick the slack that was left behind by their eldest brother. Before anymore words can be exchange by the siblings their father enter the clearing near their hut. He was an imitating looking guy, who seem to wear a permanent scold. A stranger would think that he was never happy or light hearted.

Their father narrowed his eyes as he saw the pitiful pile Jiro had made, "What is this mess?"

"Fire wood father," Jiro answered politely.

He scoffed, "Your brother would've done better."

Jiro tensed at his words, Rin thought that their father was being harsh. It was no secret that Shuichi was his favorite son, but he shouldn't keep reminding Jiro of that. Rin wanted to point this out, but knew she would get scolded for it. A woman have no say on what a man does or say.

Jiro bowed, "My apologies father, I will restart these."

He nodded, his eyes soften as he saw Rin, "There is my little girl; did you sleep well?"

Rin smile slightly, relieve he didn't scold her for oversleeping. She glance at Jiro and suddenly felt guilty, Jiro was glaring at her. Their relationship was strenuous at times, Rin was their father little girl and he treated her as such. Jiro was never treated as kindly, not the way her or Shuichi have been treated. Jiro felt like an outcast and the last thing she needed was for her brother to think of her as a spoiled girl.

"I'm fine father. I should really get started on the laundry," She added, hoping this would ease Jiro jealousy.

Their father nodded in approval, "Alright, but afterwards we will need to discuss about future arrangements."

Rin mentally groaned, she knows what "future arrangements" her father was talking about. Rin was able to hold off her suitors. Her father even let her decide if she wanted to marry. Of course now he has change his mind after all Shuichi is off at the boarders with no guarantee that he'll get a wife and he consider Jiro a disappointment which no woman would want. So it was up to Rin to continue their family legacy. He wanted her to settle down with a husband before as he usually say "his time is up".

"As you wish father," Rin quickly left for the hut.

* * *

The sound of the river current always sooth Rin, her ideal location to wash was less than convenient, no one in her village would dare venture so far to wash laundry which became her reason to come in the area, many fear being slain by bandits or worse a demon. She prefer solitude than being with the other women in the village. If she would have joined them they would have less than subtle hints on who she should marry. Truth be told she was the only one of marriageable age that didn't choose a husband yet and the women found that strange. She decided to prolong the laundry washing as long as possible for hope that the suitor her father thought was suitable for her would get bored of waiting and leave. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realized the noise of animal activities cease to exist.

* * *

_Pitiful,_ was the demon lord thought as he stared at the human village on his perch on a tree. He could easily kill these humans before they became aware of his presence. Crossing the human borders was easy enough, the size of their wall was impressive he admits, but they have a lack of vigilance. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the inferior beings mindlessly going about their activity unaware of the danger looming over them. How did these humans last as long as they did was beyond him, they were as defenseless as a baby without armors or weapons. What irritated him the most was that the humans consider themselves superior because they were higher in numbers and that they killed a few inferior demons.

He was about to leave his perch when the wind current blew past him and a certain scent caught his attention. The scent was further from the village than he thought a human would have the courage to go. Curiosity won over and he followed the scent to its owner.

The sight that met him was a curious one, from what he learn of humans was that they prefer to be in groups so they would feel more secure, especially the women, they never venture far from the village and would always depend on men for protection. Sesshomaru scoff at the thought, they were mindless creatures in his eyes. Lesser demons had more freewill than these humans.

The woman he was watching seem to contradict everything humans did. She was not safely at the outskirts of the village gossiping, like what silly humans do. If he strike her down now the village would have not heard her scream. He was tempted to do it too, she was foolish to wonder so far. He couldn't however. She may be foolish, but he was not as cold hearted as to kill a defenseless child. He watched as she finish her silly tasks of washing attires.

She lifted the woven basket and sighed, he saw a look of apprehension as she stared at the village direction. Odd, no human has ever shown that look to their own home, the woman was a strange curiosity. He watched until only her scent was the only thing that linger. He narrowed his eyes at her direction, being curious about a human woman was pointless. She would die regardless; if it wasn't from their short feeble lives than it would be from their own kind.

The last thing he wanted was to become like his father who had an infatuation with a human woman which ultimately lead to his downfall. He turn and left for the western lands.

* * *

Rin was slow to arrive home, much to her father annoyance. Unfortunately her suitor was still waiting with a patient smile.

"Ah, this must be the lovely Rin. It's a pleasure, my name is Takemaru."

"Hello," Rin reply. She saw her father expectant expression and just realize what he had done. It took all her will power to not blow up in his face. Her father knew she was not interested in the village boys, they seem far too eager for her affection. This man in front of her was a soldier in the royal army the same army that her older brother joined.

"I've explain the situation to Shuichi said he was more than happy to help. Takemaru is a trusted soldiers, he is the captain of the royal army," Her father explained happily.

"You are Shuichi captain. I apologize that you came here for nothing," She said bowing politely at the man.

Takemaru shook his head, "Do not decide yet. I will be in the inn for a few days."

Before Rin could reply that her decision was made her father interrupts, "She will think on it."

Takemaru stood up from his sitting position, "I look forward to her decision."

Both men shook hands before the soldiers left.

"Great man, he will treat you right," Her father said once Takemaru left.

"I felt as if you sold me to this man."

"Nonsense, he has an honorable occupation and he is brave as well as strong. He will protect you and whatever children you may have."

Rin stared at her father in shock, "You speak as if I already said yes to his proposal."

Realization hit her as she stared at her father you seem to hold no regrets, "You didn't!"

"You are of the age that require you to have a husband."

"You didn't mind when I rejected the village boys," Rin explained.

"Exactly, they are immature boys without a noteworthy occupation. Takemaru is 10 years your senior which makes him suitable. His life is set and it will make me relax to know that you are well taken care of once I am gone."

Rin stared at her father sadly, "That will not happen for a long time."

He chuckle, "one may never know and I do not trust Jiro with your future… I am only looking out for your well-being you know that right?"

Her father look so genuine she couldn't deny him, "Yes father."

Her father slowly caress her left cheek, "You remind me so much of your mother."

Rin had to force back her tears at the comment, he always mention many times before that her personality was the spitting image of her late mother and she has always taken that to heart. She would try this arrangement for him.

* * *

"Mi'lord you have return!" The green imp exclaimed far too loudly.

Sesshomaru refrain from cringing at the high shrill voice. His golden eyes were the only movement he made as he survey the area, "Where is Inuyasha?"

The imp was surprise at the question before answering, "That half-brother of yours never listen to your orders. He is so unruly I wonder how you could tolerate him…"

Sesshomaru glare stopped the imp rambling, "Were you not order to keep him in your sight, Jaken?"

Jaken shrank from his lord sharp tone, "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is not one to listen."

Sesshomaru eyes narrow, "You do not know where he is do you?"

Jaken bowed as low as possible, "Please forgive me mi'lord."

Before Sesshomaru could physically reprimand the imp the air current blew towards him. A specific scent caught the dog demon attention. He decided to leave Jaken to his groveling and followed the scent to its owner. The walk wasn't long, he stopped by a tree and calmly look up.

"So the mighty lord decided to grace me with his presence," the voice said sarcastically, his eyes remaining close as he laid on the tree branch.

"Your sarcasm is unwanted Inuyasha."

"Tsk, what is it that you want?" Inuyasha eyes open to stare at his brother.

"You were told to stay put, yet you disobey me."

"I am not your servant like Jaken, I do not have to listen."

"That may be so, but I made a promise to father to keep you from harm."

Inuyasha grunted, "I do not need your protection Sesshomaru."

"You are a pup that is still learning to use his claws."

Inuyasha quickly took that as an insult, "What did you say?"

"I do not need to repeat myself," He turn from him and walked away. He knew Inuyasha would be furious, he had no control of his emotions, a curse for being half-human.

He heard Inuyasha moving towards him rapidly ready to strike. Sesshomaru did not need to see him as he quickly grip his throat with a single hand. Inuyasha gasp in shock. Sesshomaru quickly slam Inuyasha to a nearby tree. Inuyasha grunted from the impact. Both of his hands grip at his brother arm.

"Listen well Inuyasha, though our father blood run through your vain you are still a half-demon. You will never be stronger than me," He saw the look of hurt from the comment, but Sesshomaru continued anyway, "However, I can teach you to become formidable to your opponent. Tessaiga is your advantage and if wield properly you can become strong. I can train you physically, but Tessaiga secrets is for you to unveiled," his grip loosen letting Inuyasha fall to the ground.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck as he glared at his arrogant brother retreating form, "Why do you even bother to help me? You think lowly of humans and think worse of half-demons."

Sesshomaru stopped, "No matter how dirty your blood is you are still my kin, be proud of being part of father legacy."

Inuyasha was shock, the comment was insulting but he did complimented him at the same time. He stared at his annoying older brother retreating form and decided that the smartest move was to follow him. He is not ignorant enough to believe him, a lonely half-demon can survive on his own in a land that is inhabited by many demons that would love to sink their claws into him, after all half-demons aren't respected anywhere. With that thought he followed Sesshomaru.

* * *

A/N: Hiiiiii everyone, its been awhile since I posted anything. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, trust me it'll get better. Please tell me what do you think of this story so far?

Anyone that is reading _Meeting the Right Person _do not fret I am still working on it, a lot has happen that I didn't get around to countinuing it, but now I am ready. Hope you all will continued to support me! :) Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Between Boarders

"I am looking forward to meeting you again."

Rin smiled politely as Takemaru kiss the back of her hand, "Likewise."

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir," He addressed her father.

He smile widely and nodded, "I am glad you arrive."

The only member that was not at all happy was Jiro, her brother had his arm crossed and was glaring at Takemaru trying to look intimidating, though that was impossible because the soldier was a head taller than him.

"I must take my leave now," Takemaru said as he mounted his horse, "Farewell, until next time," he then rode out of the village.

"Good riddance," Jiro said softly, but their father still heard.

"How dare you show such disrespect, he is a respectable man!"

Jiro scoff, "He is leaving his bride-to-be for a long journey that may take half a year."

"He has obligations, he is fighting for the protection of mankind against those abomination on the other side," Their father explained, "You could learn something from him."

"I doubt it," Jiro stated as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Their father demanded.

"There are a few ladies that require my company."

A vein popped out of their father neck, "You are despicable, your mother would be ashamed of you."

"Too bad she is not around."

That comment almost threw their father into a rampage. Rin intervene, "Calm down father."

He looked at his daughter seeing the worry in her eyes, "He is not worth my breath," He then look at Jiro before his second son was about to leave, "Hear me well Jiro, I will not tolerate such disrespect in my household. As of today you are no longer my son."

This shock both siblings, Rin didn't think that he would ever disown Jiro, "Father you are being rash."

"It's okay Rin, it is better this way," Her brother said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Rin ran up to him, "No, all we need to do is explain…"

Jiro hugged her which silence her, "It's okay, I will always think of you as my sister."

Rin cry in his arms. He kiss her forehead before leaving their home, never to return. She felt her father arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked at him with teary eyes, "How can you be so cruel?"

"Rin you may not understand now, but trust me when I say this is for the best."

Rin found that hard to believe.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still as he calmly waited in the clearing. Inuyasha couldn't understand how Sesshomaru could be so still, just waiting for that damn wolf. He actually wish Jaken was here, being alone with his brother in complete silence was completely awkward. Though of course Sesshomaru gave him order to survey the border to see if the humans were trying to push their luck and expand their territory. Just as Inuyasha was about to lose his patience he smell a familiar and annoying scent. A small tornado quickly disperse in front of them, revealing the leader of the demon wolf tribe. His cocky smirk irritated Inuyasha.

"Yo," Koga said raising an arm in greeting, "I see the mutt is still hanging around his older brother like a puppy."

Inuyasha ears twitched in annoyance, "And you are as scrawny as ever mangy wolf."

It was Koga turn to appear annoyed, "Well at least I don't have to go on all fours just to pick up a scent!"

Inuyasha growled, "I don't care if you are Sesshomaru's ally I will beat the crap out of you here and now!"

Koga cocky smirk reappeared on his lips, "I'll like to see you try."

"You ask for it!" Before Inuyasha was able to draw Tessaiga he felt a deadly clam area emanated from his brother. Koga felt it too and stop as well.

"You two are like pups, playing around to see who is alpha. This is not the time for such games," Sesshomaru said in an eerily calm voice that scared both dog and wolf.

Sesshomaru eyes shifted to Inuyasha, who felt the need to hide, but he fought the urge, Sesshomaru never appreciate cowardice especially in his own flesh and blood.

Koga just crossed his arms, trying to pretend that he wasn't frighten by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wanted to laugh. Koga, leader of the wolf tribe actually fear something or someone to be more precise. Koga doesn't actually work for his brother, he do however appreciate strength and anyone that knows of Sesshomaru knows that he is consider the strongest demon alive on the western lands.

"Koga, did you do what I require of you?"

Koga stared at the dog demon briefly before sighing, "Yea, my wolves saw a horde of demons heading towards the north. I'm not sure what they are planning, but I saw Kagura flying amongst them."

This perk Inuyasha interest, "What the hell was she doing there?"

Kagura, that damn wind sorceress. Wherever she was Naraku would be close by. The half demon grind his teeth. Naraku, that damn demon who took away someone who was precious to him.

Koga huff, "Of course you would know nothing."

Inuyasha growled, before he could retort Sesshomaru intervene, "Inuyasha, you have sense the uneasiness in the land, did you not?"

Inuyasha had realized the stillness the forest was at times and the odd flow of the wind, "…yea."

"I've felt Naraku to the north, he is planning something to cause chaos. Many humans will die." Sesshomaru stated.

This confuse Inuyasha, "Why?"

"Don't you know anything?" Koga stated harshly, he continued before Inuyasha could comment, "It is no secret that Naraku wants land of his own, even though he is only half demon."

Realization hit Inuyasha, "He'll take the east, kill every humans there."

"That will be an easy conquest. Humans are feeble creatures. He knows that challenging me will lead to his death. He can conquer that land, it is of no consequence to me."

Inuyasha should not be surprise to hear this, but it still frustrated him, "You're kidding right? The woman and children will not escape this slaughter."

Sesshomaru held no emotion on his face, "That is not my concern."

"But if you help them they may not go out of their to try to slaughter us all," He try to reason with his older brother.

"Your past with that human priestess is clouding your reason."

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was bringing the past up, especially with Koga there, "Screw you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled before running off.

* * *

"What's the hell is his problem?" Koga question as he saw the half demon run off.

"He is young, he still does not have control of his emotions," Sesshomaru stated, "Keep your wolves on Naraku."

"You want me to let you know when he is planning to make a move?"

"He can do as he like regarding the east. I want to know if he convince the other lords to side with him."

"As you wish."

Sesshomaru watched him go. Naraku was a fool to believe he can gain enough strength to defeat him. He'll soon find out that he is mistaken.

* * *

Rin couldn't sleep that night, the events of the day was still playing in her mind. She just couldn't believe her father. Jiro was his son and he was disown for disagreeing about her marriage. He may not have any work ethics, but he did care for Rin. She could hear her father even breathing, a sign that he was asleep. Rin slowly and quietly got up and left their little hut. She needed to clear her mind and laying down wasn't going to help. She exited the hut, slowly walking away from the village to the forest. Yes it was dangerous to be out alone at night, but staying in the village wouldn't help ease her mind and she was fairly confident that nothing was lurking about.

She walked until she was at the river where she had done laundry. The flickering lights of insects surrounded the area. Rin always found them fascinating, this was the place she always went when she wanted to be alone. The sound of chirping crickets also became soothing to her. The villagers did not know about these small wonders as they were too afraid to wonder away from the village especially at night. Rin has come here many times. How can such a beautiful place be so dangerous? She never believe it was.

The sound of snapping twigs followed by heavy footsteps alerted her to danger. She was about to backtrack to the village when she felt a hand grabbed her wrists, before she could yell a large hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widen in fear as she felt a body pressed closer to her.

"My, my, my, why is such a beauty out here all alone at night?" A thick and raspy voice asked.

"Who do you have there?" Another voice asked as he approached in front of her.

He was young, maybe a few years older than her. He had a scar on his upper lip which made him look menacing, but what really showed Rin he was not a good guy was his eyes, they were devious.

"Just a young girl who was stupid enough to travel out alone at night."

The young man looked towards Rin's village, making her squirm to be release. He saw this and smile, "Don't worry, we may be harden criminal, but we do not attack unsuspecting villages, there will be no fun in that. We prefer strong warriors or even demons to slay" he looked at his partner, "we'll take her with us."

Rin scream was muffled as they walked further from her home.

* * *

_Damn it,_ was Inuyasha thought as he traveled through the dark forest. He was so preoccupy with his thoughts about his emotionless brother that he forgot tonight was the new moon. He was on the human side of the boarder when he felt his transformation. He would have to wait to return when the sun rose now. He hated being human, he felt vulnerable and Sesshomaru seem to despise him more around that time as well. Which usually made him wonder off alone around this time, he couldn't stand that look Sesshomaru gave him when he becomes human. That same look he saw when he first met his older brother… The sound of voices brought Inuyasha to his senses, he quickly hid behind a tree as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"You can stop squirming, there is no escape," he heard a young male voice state.

"So are we going to have fun with her?" A raspy male asked.

Inuyasha could only guess they had a captive, he peek from the tree and saw two males, the larger one was holding on to a girl's wrists which was tied by some thin twine. The girl he could see was scare, but obediently remain quiet as he pushed her forward.

He saw the younger man shook his head, "It's no fun if she is not willing. She would make better bait."

"Bait?"

The younger one nodded, "There is rumor that the border has a weak point. We will go there and tests our strength on the trespassing demons. She will make the perfect bait."

The girl pushed back trying not to go forward, she was trying to scream, but the large man hand roughly kept her mouth seal.

Inuyasha growled, the thing was that the rumor was true, he used that point often. He always found it amazing that the army didn't look in on these rumors. Now he knows why, idiots like these keep it a secret for their own amusement. The girl would surly die, but he wouldn't have his strength until morning. That was far too long to wait, the girl wouldn't last. They will be at their destination before sunrise. He made a last minute decision.

* * *

Rin couldn't believe it, all of the worries the villagers had about wondering from the safety of the village was actually happening to her. She was trying to stand firmly, but the large man was just way to strong. They even tied her wrists together when she nearly scratch the man's eyes out. Though what really frighten her was their destination. She heard horrible things about demon, how grotesque their bodies were and their awful smell as well as their hunger for human flesh. She did not want to see one up close. She was about to bite the man ugly hand when a noise interrupted. Her captors look towards the disturbance.

"I never thought someone would be walking through these forests so late at night," a new voice announce as he came to view. The man was average size with black hair as dark as night, he wore a red kimono. His brown eyes stared intently at her, a sign of reassurance. She couldn't believe her luck! He want to save her!

"Who the hell are you?" The raspy man asked.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you let the girl go."

Both men laughed at this. The younger step forward, "You seem to be confuse about something. Why would you think that you can order us?"

The man drew his sword. The younger was about to draw his sword as well when he looked at the state of his opponent weapon. The bigger man laughed, "Were you planning on using that on us?"

Rin was even shock, the man sword was a rusty old thing. She doubt it could cut through wood. She could however use the distraction as an advantage. While her captors were focus on the stranger she was able to release her wrists which unknowingly to the large man he had release. She swiftly elbowed the large man in the groin before he was able to comprehend what had happen. Before she could run the man grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the tree. Her head made a hard impact against the tree which made her blackout instantly.

* * *

Inuyasha used the girl distraction to his advantage. Once she had hit the larger man in the groin, the younger turn to see the commotion which gave Inuyasha the opportunity to knock him out before he knew what had happen. Tessaiga may be dull to cut at the moment, but it can still knock out an opponent if swung hard enough. Inuyasha turned to the large man at the same moment he threw the girl to the tree making her go unconscious instantly. Inuyasha her the sound of impact and fear she had died, this anger him. He hated when others hurt the weak, he charge at the man as he turned to him. Unfortunately he saw him, giving him enough time to block. The guy used his arm as a shield, his other arm swung at him, Inuyasha tried stepping back but was not out of reach as he felt a fist on his cheek. Inuyasha landed hard against the tree, his back stinging from impact.

"You will pay for hurting my partner," the man announced.

Inuyasha rubbed the bruise that was surly forming on his cheek. Despite himself he smirk.

This infuriated his opponent, "What are you smiling about?"

"I just couldn't help myself, for such a big guy your punch was weak."

"How dare you!" he shouted as he charged.

Inuyasha didn't move until his opponent was about to be on top of him. He quickly jumped aside. The man momentum couldn't be stopped as he crashed hard into the tree that Inuyasha had hit making him go unconscious.

"You are also very stupid," he said to the still body.

His victory was short lived as he remember why he was fighting. He sheath Tessaiga and ran to the girl, he held his breath as he saw her right temple which was horribly bruise and the split of her skin where blood was caked against her skin. He saw her chest moved which he sigh in relief, at least she was alive. He gently scooped her up, he didn't know where she lived and leaving her will mean sudden death. His resolve made up, he will find a secure place to stay the night and dress her wound before taking her with him assuming she was still unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things will be getting more interesting from now on. I would like to thank my reviewers; **L.M.T.O.P, Janestone, Inu Daughter17, signaturesweet, AtlantaGeorgia, Taraah36**. I am glad you guys are enjoying this so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Between Boarders

The first thing that she felt was a dull pulsing on her right temple. Though she started to become aware of her body her eyes still felt too heavy to open. She heard the sound of light footsteps getting closer, a cool damp leaf touched her chapped lips. Soothing cool water enter her mouth, she didn't realize her thirst. Rin wanted to voice her need for more water, but didn't have the strength. She felt a cool hand touched her forehead. She wanted to open her eyes to see the person that was caring for her, but before she could build the strength to open her eyes she slip back into unconsciousness.

"I can't believe you brought a HUMAN back with you!" A shrill voice took her from unconsciousness.

"She needed help," Another voice reply softly, his voice sounded closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not be please!"

Her curiosity was perk at their argument.

"Look, I'll handle it when it comes," the voice who she can now guess as her savior reply harshly.

Her eyelids felt lighter, she was relieve to realize she could open them. The first thing she saw was blurriness and a gray hue. She blink several times until her vision was clear enough to distinguish the cave ceiling.

"Hey you're finally awake."

She slowly turn to the direction of the voice, her first sight was his red kimono. Her mouth open about to thank him until her eyes drifted towards his face. He did not look the same as when she first saw him. His brown eyes were now a gold color, his black hair was silver, but what really caught her attention was his ear. It was placed on top of his head like some kind of animal. Her first reaction was to scream and that was what she did. The man covered his ears at her loud pitch scream.

"Your voice is so annoying," the all too familiar shrill voice reply.

That's when she notice the green imp standing beside the man.

She couldn't take it anymore, she found the strength in her legs and ran.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" She heard the man shout back, but she ignore.

She ran out of the cave and squinted when the sunlight hit her. It was morning, how long was she unconscious? She continued to run into the dense forest, she wanted to get as far away as possible; time didn't pass much. She stopped once she felt her legs shaking from exhaustion. Rin placed her hand against the closest tree to steady herself. Her heart was beating rapidly as she gasp for breath, she looked at her surrounding and realize that she did not know where she was or where she was going. Those thought didn't occur to her at the moment she was facing two demons. The tall one didn't look much like the demons she heard about, but his ears were not human. Was he planning on eating her? She didn't want to know the answer to that.

Her back rested against the tree as she slowly slid down in misery, she wrapped at legs closer to her as she buried her face. She was tire, her head still hurt and became worse as she ran. There was no sense of direction, the area seem new to her and from the two demons that she saw she could only guess where she was, the west where only demons live, if she couldn't find a way back home soon she will not last long. Her face buried against her knees as she cry over her predicament.

A noise brought her from her sadness, she quickly wiped her tears and stood up. The noise grew louder, follow by a loud thump. The leaves was rustling in front of her, she knew she should run, but she was exhausted and doubt she would've make it one step away. Screaming wouldn't help either that would attract too much attention.

"Are you lost human?" A deep scathing voice asked.

All thoughts escape once she saw the thing standing in front of her. It was as big as a tree, the skin was red with glowing red eyes. A pair of horns were protruding from the top of its head, its teeth was razor sharp with two husks protruding from its mouth. The only thing it had on was a ragged looking loincloth, it look like something that the villagers would describe. Rin froze on her spot, she was too scare to move.

"Can't talk?" The large demon was moth open to strike at her. Rin closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable.

"I don't think so," she heard that voice before.

Her eyes open revealing the man that had save her. He quickly slash at the demon's neck, before the creature could respond. Blood pool out of its neck as the body went limp and fell hard on the ground. Rin heard the crash as the fallen leaves and loose grass flew in the air from the impact.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he walked up to her cautiously as if he fear she would run. Before this incident she probably would've. She slowly rose, he stop a few steps from her. She surprise herself and him when she ran and hugged him. She was glad and relief he came, "Uh... Everything is alright now."

She felt him gently return her embrace, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Rin stood a step back to look him in the eyes, the eyes that was once brown and is now gold. His eyes were gentle, nothing like the harsh hungry look one would expect from a demon.

"For running, and causing you trouble into helping me."

"Don't worry about it," he looked away with a slight blush.

Rin smiled he was actually a nice guy, "My name is Rin."

His golden eyes turn to her, "My name is Inuyasha."

"That's an interesting name."

Inuyasha folded his arms together, "My father name me."

She could see the distance look in his eyes, even though she was curious she knew it would be rude to ask about a stranger's past. He was sad that much she knew.

"… We should get back before my brother arrives."

"You have a brother?" Her interest was perk.

"Yea, he is an ass, but as long as you are next to me you have nothing to worry about."

"Is he really that terrible?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Inuyasha and Rin slowly walked back to where Rin awoke, there was no reason to rush to meet his brother. The half-demon actually enjoy her company, Rin was light hearted and easy to talk to when she wasn't freaking out. It's been awhile since Inuyasha had anyone other than his brother and Jaken to talk to.

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice brought him from his thought. He turn to her, "Yea?"

"I was wondering how it was that you came to the other side of the human border and look human?"

Damn it, he was hoping she didn't remember that. Maybe he could tell her half the truth, "Well I'm half-demon so I sometimes turn human," Not a complete lie.

"Really? I heard of half-demons, but I never thought such a thing was possible. I mean…"

It was silent for a while and he heard her heart pacing rapidly, he look at her curious on why she was acting like that. Rin was staring at the ground, blushing, "Hey, you okay?"

Rn jumped a little at the sound of his voice, "Oh yes sorry."

She was still blushing, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About…" He urge her to continue.

"Ah, well I was thinking the reason you look quiet human was because one of your parents was human."

Inuyasha was shock at her statement, he never heard anything so innocent. Humans hardly understood demons, not realizing that a few powerful demons do have human forms. _Being ignorant is a sure way to die, _was his thought.

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll explain later."

The conversation died after that. Inuyasha was becoming anxious, he could smell his brother ahead and he could sense his displeasure. Now it was the time to figure out how to explain Rin presence, he knew Jaken would not be helpful and would only rave at how irresponsible he was. He mentally groan, he was not looking forward to this.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" The demon lord heard his servant greeting as he exited the forest.

His eyes narrowed as another scent caught his attention, a scent for some reason he found familiar, it was mix with Inuyasha's. _It seem like he does not learn from his past mistakes._ He focus on Jaken, "Where have Inuyasha gone?"

"I'm not sure, he ran off after that human girl," Jaken started, "He is such a rebellious boy. I try to explain that you would not be please, but he didn't listen. He should be discipline for his disrespect-"

"Silence Jaken," Sesshomaru cut off the little green imp raving. He smell Inuyasha drawing near along with the girl. Inuyasha was anxious, he seem to be expecting a fight. His brother knew his feelings towards humans yet he seem to have a habit of bluntly disobeying Sesshomaru view on them. She will be his second mistake.

* * *

"Are you okay?" She asked Inuyasha once she realize how stiff he was walking, like he was ready for something bad to happen.

He gave her a side-glance, "uh, yea I'm fine."

She gave him an incredulous look, "You don't look fine."

He sighed, "My brother is up ahead."

She wanted to ask why he was nervous of his own brother, but before she could ask anything about it they were already at their location. What she saw nearly made her faint, the man in front of her look nothing like the tales about demons. At first look he did appear human, but then she notice a few differences; the first and most obvious was the markings on his face. No human can paint something so perfect on their faces. His ears was not rounded like humans but pointed. His silver hair look smooth to the touch, his skin was fair and nothing like the humans rough tan complexion. His golden eyes look similar to Inuyasha's, but more intense, it felt like he was reading into her soul. Rin started to feel nervous under his intense look and though she felt such she couldn't help but admit he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. He certainly didn't half demon like his brother, even though he seem human. Inuyasha took several steps in front of her, blocking her from his view.

"Your insolence is wearing thin with lord Sesshomaru if you weren't his kin he would have kill you in an instant!" The green imp yelled.

"Enough Jaken."

Rin's heart skip a beat, his voice was velvet and smooth.

"Look Sesshomaru, I get your feelings towards humans, but if I didn't help Rin she would have die," Inuyasha explained.

"Have her stay if you so choose, she will be your responsibility," he turn to walk as he continued, "she is your liability."

Jaken stare at the demon dumbfounded, even Inuyasha was shock. She wonder what he had said to cause such a reaction. Jaken quickly ran after Sesshomaru. Rin touched Inuyasha's shoulder, "He was acceptant that is good right?"

"It's his acceptance that worry me."

Rin wasn't sure of what he meant, but his tone didn't reassure her, just who was his brother?

* * *

The sight of the girl surprise Sesshomaru briefly, he never thought he would see her after his decision to not kill her. He wonder now if he made a poor judgment, Inuyasha seem to have a weakness for human women, just like their father. Killing her would be pointless now, but she would not survive long and his little brother will learn the pain of losing another again. This should open his eyes.

They have walk almost all day, the sun was slowly setting. Soon the group will stop to rest while Sesshomaru goes off into the night. He needed to stretch his legs and running in demon form will help with that. It's been awhile since he had turn, mostly due to having Inuyasha around, he never seem to be comfortable with the transformation.

"Mi'lord," Jaken called nervously.

"What is it?" He asked not even breaking his stride to look at his servant.

"Is it wise to have the girl travel with us, it will slow us down and her scent will track numerous demons. It's been a long while since one of them travel through these lands."

"That is none of my concern, she is Inuyasha responsibility. I will not watch over her."

He glance back and saw the pair several feet away, though their conversation was loud as if they were next to him. He was about to order the pair to keep quiet when a new scent caught his attention.

* * *

"Soon I promise that I will take you back home," Inuyasha promise after a long awkward silence while walking several paces behind his brother. He didn't want to chance fate and have her stay in demon land longer than necessary.

"You don't have to trouble yourself, there isn't much to get back to," Rin stated sadly, being with Inuyasha even if it was a short while was a lot simpler than going back home.

His ears perk up curiously, "How come?"

Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to share her problems with him, the one she always share her problems with was her older brother, who she hardly see now, "My father engage me to a man that I may never have feelings for and my brother was disown from the family for not liking him and disagreeing with our father."

"So you have obligations to fulfill and your brother is gone. That must be hard."

Rin nodded, "Considering it happen just recently yes."

Inuyasha was now torn between getting her out of this place as soon as possible or letting her stay a bit longer until she came to term with her problems. Before he could comment on his dilemma a familiar yet not welcome scent caught his attention, he let out a growl as he sniff the air.

Rin notice his change of his demeanor, "Is something wrong?"

"Rin, stay behind me, do not leave my side."

Rin nodded, wondering why he gave an odd request.

A strong gust of wind swirled around them before it suddenly stop revealing a slender woman, her red eyes sent chill to Rin's spine.

"Such a pleasure to see you again Sesshomaru," She said seductively.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagura attention was drawn to him now, but then quickly caught the sight of Rin and her smile grew, "It seem your half-brother is still tagging along and it seem he have another human pet as well. Tell me Sesshomaru does your brother antics annoy you."

"What did you come here for Kagura?" Sesshomaru voice was even, it was hard to tell what he was feeling now.

Kagura pouted at his tone, "Always so serious, you need to learn to loosen up a bit. We use to have so much fun together," She said as she walked closer to him.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner!" Jaken yelled.

Kagura chuckled, "I forgot you keep that green imp."

Jaken fumed, raising his staff of two heads, "How dare you!"

"Enough Jaken," Jaken stopped and bow to Sesshomaru.

"If you have nothing of interest to say than leave," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh but I do, Naraku offer still stands."

"I can't believe you're still trying so hard, the answer is still no," Inuyasha finally voice out.

Kagura eyes narrowed, "The offer isn't for you half-breed."

Automatically Rin could tell she hit a sore spot. His whole body was shaking as he try to control himself, "Naraku is half-demon too," he reply shakily.

"Not to his allies he's not," Kagura simply reply.

"Do you still believe me to be naïve, tell Naraku my answer remain the same," Sesshomaru reply.

"Are you sure you want to that, this may be your last chance."

"I did not stutter."

Kagura sighed, she knew she was defeated, "Very well," she took a feather from her hair and summon a gust of wind before flying away.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rin ask Inuyasha nervously, she wasn't sure how'll he would react.

Inuyasha stiffly nodded.

Inuyasha couldn't help but mentally curse, _damn it now Naraku will know about Rin._

Inuyasha knew their situation was bad, decision made up he will take Rin back home, she may be miserable, but she will be safe.

Inuyasha looked up at the now light blue sky, a few stars could be seen, "It's getting late we should sleep."

Sesshomaru glance at his brother before heading off, disappearing into the forest.

"Where is he going?" Rin wonder.

"Sesshomaru always wonder off when Jaken and I rest. He will show up in the morning," Inuyasha explained.

Together along with the reluctant Jaken they were able to set up camp. Inuyasha was able to catch some fish in a stream nearby. They ate in silence, none knew what to say and Jaken refuse to even look at Rin. Inuyasha contemplate on how to send Rin back to her side of the border without her fussing over not being ready. He decided that he will come up with a plan once he didn't feel so tire.

He looked at Rin who was now just finishing her meal, "Will you be fine sleeping on the forest floor?"

"I'll be fine," Rin whisper as she notice Jaken was asleep.

"I'll be sleeping up there," He pointed at an overhanging tree branch that was thick enough to support his weight, "If you need anything just yell up."

Rin nodded, "Good night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and jumped to his spot. Once he settle in he was fast asleep.

* * *

Rin couldn't sleep at all, maybe the reason was because she was in unknown territory or that it will be the first time she slept under the stars. Her village never really paid mind to the stars thinking it part of the scenery to look over, but she always thought the stars could grant wishes. Many also sleep before the moon fully appear. Walking may tire her enough for sleep. It may most likely be dangerous to walk alone at night, but she will be in shouting distance of Inuyasha so she should be alright.

She walk through the forest hearing an assortment of insects chirping, just like back home. It seem they do not discriminate. She walked a bit longer until she realize that the noise stop, the forest was stock still. She knew something dangerous must be up ahead and decided it was best to head back until she caught a glimpse of silver that she couldn't ignore. She walk in the clearings and was surprise to find Sesshomaru laying against a tree, a knee propped up with his arm resting on it, his eyes were closed. He looked quiet serene and almost peaceful. She was about to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"Why are you here?" His eyes slowly open as he stared at her.

Her heart nearly stopped as she looked into his molten golden eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was never asleep." He simply stated.

Her body was telling her to leave him be it could be dangerous, but her mind was curious. She slowly walked up to him and kneeled beside him, "Why do you hate me?"

"You are not worthy to hate girl."

Rin didn't know what to feel at that comment relief, insulted; or annoyed. She should walk away, he could still kill her if she was annoying enough, but she couldn't. Maybe it was because he looked almost human or that he seem calm, she didn't know. Before she could reply another noise caught her attention. A two headed dragon landed by them. Rin was stunned to see a creature like that.

She stood up and slowly walked over to them, "You are pretty, he flew over here so does that mean he is your pet?"

"He is not a pet, though he is mine."

"He wasn't with us before how come?"

This girl ask too many questions, "He is free to go where he pleases."

"How does he find you?"

This was getting annoying, he wonder the best way to silence her, "He knows my scent well enough."

"Does he have a name?"

"No."

"Then how about A-Un," Rin announced as she stroke their mane. The dragon cocked their heads before making a delighted noise.

Rin naming them caught Sesshomaru attention, why would she do that to a creature she never met. It was strange that the dragon like Rin, it didn't like many others. Rin was a strange human, he never thought she would even converse with him. She was pure and innocence definitely something that would get her kill here.

"I should really go back to camp" Rin said this with a yawn, "Would you like to come A-Un."

A-Un comply by following her to camp. She turn to Sesshomaru one last time, "See you tomorrow Sesshomaru… Oh and Inuyasha is really a good brother. You are lucky to have him," She left afterwards.

* * *

Lucky? Not likely, he never consider having Inuyasha as a brother lucky. It was more like an obligation for him, no attachment what so ever. Rin, she was different from Inuyasha first human. Maybe he will get use to her company or maybe killing her would be better. How long will she last before something tore her apart. Sesshomaru stood up, relaxation time was over, he needed to release his frustration. Eyes glowing red, he turned into his true form and ran through the night

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, finally done, I hope you all enjoy. It will be awhile for me to update my next chapter because I will start school next week. Though I try to make it longer than my other chapters to compensate. I finally put some interaction between Rin and Sesshomaru though it wasn't much. I am trying to make their relationship a slow process, after all it does make sense right? I would like to thank _Taraah36_,_AtlantaGeorgia_, and _L.M.T.O.P_ for their reviews. I really hope to get more reviews, I know there are more that like my story. Please tell me what you think of it so far. Until next time!


End file.
